Japanese laid open patent application publication No. HEI 9-200437 discloses a double-sided document scanning device including two scanning sensors. One of the scanning sensors scans an image on a front surface of an original document, and remaining one of the scanning sensors scans an image on a rear surface of the original document. Each of the scanning sensors generates image data based on the scanned image of each front and rear surface.